Musings of a Lover
by llcoolk95
Summary: Just a little drabble on my part. HGSS. Basically a collection of one-shots that follow the same story line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just a little one-shot that I felt like writing. Nothing major.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the character, only the plot.  
**

He saw her, sitting on her bed in the head girl's room, brushing out her long, curly, brown hair. She wore her white silk nightgown that she wears every night for bed. Her eyes were a beautiful brown, not dull like so many others of that color; they reminded him of rich milk chocolate. Her nose was small and buttoned shaped with a light spattering of freckles reaching across it from her cheeks; they made him want to count and kiss every single one of them. Her waist was slender, yet still soft; not like that of an athlete. Her soft curves were his favorite part of her body. Her delicate feet hung off the side of the bed with her tiny toes peeking out from underneath the hem of her nightgown. Her skin was crystal clear, unlike that of her pimply classmates, and milky white because her lack of time spent outside due to her time spent studying in the library. He loved the way she smelled of vanilla and lavender after she took a shower. He loved the way her tongue tasted of mint when he kissed her.

Hermione Granger finally finished brushing her hair and turned around towards her window to shut it after feeling a soft breeze tickling her neck. That was when she noticed the shiny blue-black raven sitting in her window. Her eyes widened in surprise before a glorious smile grace her face. The raven then shifted into the form of her lover.

"Hello darling," Severus Snape whispered into the young girl's ear.

Hermione shivered, but not from the cold breeze gracing her we hair.

"Severus!" Hermione joyously exclaimed, "I thought you said it was too dangerous for us to come see me at night anymore."

"I know I did, darling, but I could resist your temptation any longer. The end of the school year is just too long of a wait." The school-girl giggled at that comment as Severus started to kiss his way from her ear, all the way down to the base of her neck.

"It's only two weeks away, Severus," she moaned.

"Simply too long of a wait for me!" Snape growled in reply before kissing her firmly on the lips.

Severus guided the girl to her red and gold clad bed before gently pushing her down onto the mattress and making love to her until the early hours of the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: just another one-shot I felt like writing. **

**I know Dumbledore is suppose to be dead but I decided against it for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters do not belong to me, just the plot.**

_Two weeks later..._

Professor Severus Snape sat on the raised platform as he heard the headmaster drone on and on about how proud he was of the group of seventh year students sitting in front of him. However, Severus' attention was not on the headmaster, but on the curly-haired head girl. Not for the first time, Severus marveled about the beauty sitting not 15 yards in front of him.

Severus was not an amiable man, at least not with most people. He continued to wonder why such an intelligent and young woman would choose a greasy old man like him. Severus wasn't actually that much older than Hermione, only 20 or so years; in wizarding world where the average witch or wizard live to be 180, that was next to nothing. Severus continued to stare at Hermione throughout the entirety of Dumbledore's speech and was only broken out of his stupor when the girl of his musings was called onto the stage.

Hermione proceeded to give another long-winded graduation speech as she was both the head girl and top of her class. As Hermione was talking, Severus pondered the multitude of apprenticeship offers that his lover have received, more than all the other seventh year Gryffindors combined. Severus himself had offered Hermione a potions apprenticeship, his first offer in 10 years. However, after careful consideration, Hermione and Severus both decided that they didn't ant to mix work with pleasure and Hermione decided to pursue arithmancy in the hopes that after Professor Vector retired five years later, she would fill the position while doing research and writing scholarly articles on the side.

The graduation ceremony continued as each seventh year's name was called. The was a bitter sweetness to it all, those who names were called felt fortunate while sad for the names that would never be called due to the war against Voldemort. After the ceremony, seventh years and their families congregated in the great hall for music and refreshments. Unfortunately during this time, Severus and Hermione were unable to see each one-another other than short glances every now and again, but their was time for reconnecting later.

(*~*_*~*)

_That night..._

As the party started to dissipate, Hermione said goodbye to her friends and walked her parents to the room to the left of the great hall where they would portkey home. After seeing her parents off, Hermione stole away to a well hidden alcove and pulled out her own protkey. She tapped it with her wand and felt the pull in the pit of her stomach.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was immediately greeted by a pair of onyx orbs. She stared at them for a moment before blinking.

"Hello, love," said the man standing in front of her.

"Hi, Severus. I'm so glad that that the day is finally over, I've been dying to see you all since I woke up this morning!"

"Are you sure it's alright for you to be here tonight?"

"Yes, Severus. I already told you, my parents think I'm staying over at the Weasleys' tonight and Harry and Ron think I went home with my parents," explained the girl.

"Well, I've missed you. Congratulations on finishing school, darling. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Severus," replied Hermione with a kiss to Severus' lips, "Now, what are we doing standing around and talking, I haven't seen you and nearly two weeks. I'm incredibly horny."

"No need to be so vulgar, darling, but your wish is my command," said Severus with his trademark smirk on his face.

The two started kissing as Severus backed Hermione towards his bed in his home at Spinner's End. The two continued on to make love for the duration of the night.


End file.
